What If-Cuffed
by Castlelover222
Summary: Its a redo of cuffed! It is almost completely different from the ep but there are parts that are the same. I hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so i got this idea when i was talking with one of my friends... So i think her for the help in getting out... **

* * *

Kate smiles, as she begins to wake up, she had the best dream of the life last night well she hoped it was a dream because it was about how she finally told Castle that she remembers everything about the shooting and he wasn't upset at all, and Kate knows that if she ever told him about that, that he would upset. Kate signs happily and tries to turn over on her other side, but is stopped by something cutting her wrist.

_That's weird _

She tries to turn again but the same thing happens. Her eyes start to open and she smiles

at the site of Castle lying next to her. She had her arm around his head.

_He's so cute when he sleeps. Wait why is he in my bed? _

Kate looks around and finally noticed that it wasn't her house, which they weren't in her bed. She looks down at herself and is relieved to see that she was fully dressed, and is a little disappointed at the fact.

_Well at least we didn't sleep together! Wait why am I disappointed? _

Kate tries to move her arm that was around his head, but when she couldn't she lifted it and finally noticed the handcuffs that were around her left hand. When she lifted the cuff, she noticed that his left hand also lifted up.

_Great. We are in bed. Handcuffed. The boys are going to have fun with this one. _

"Castle…" She nudged him to try to get him to wake up

"Don't get up… Stay in bed" he mummers and he moves his head a little to the left

She glares at him, which she realized was stupid because he couldn't see her. She takes her un-cuffed hand and pinched his ear.

"Ouch… Apples, Apples… Ok, ok I am up" he jumped up into a sitting position, which forced her to do the same, moving the cuffs.

"Hmm handcuffs… Kinky" he said when he was finally awake enough to realize what was on his wrist

"Castle, this isn't funny"

"I didn't say it was funny, I said it was kinky"

She shakes her head at his child ness and was trying to remember the last thing that they did. When she couldn't think of anything she turned to Castle "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I… we… I don't remember anything"

"Me either" she signs "Ok up on 3 ok?"

"Wait…"

"1…"

"What are you…?"

"2…"

"Doing…"

"3…" on three she stood up dragging his weight with her, when they were finally standing she looked at him "I said stand up, not be dragged up by me"

"I'm sorry; you didn't give me much warning"

"Whatever Castle…just" she put her hand up to silence him.

He made a face at her, but she didn't notice because she was in deep though. She started walking toward one of the walls felling for a light switch.

"What are you doing?" Castle asked following her.

"Looking for the damn light switch"

"_Guys!" _

"_What?" "Huh?" Came the two responses _

"_She's looking for the light switch" _

"_Well we could have figured that one out… She's a Detective" _

"_Just cut the power" _

"_Ok, ok" the person moved over and cut the wires to the room _

"Ha, found it" she exclaimed, she flipped the switch and for a minute the light stayed on, but it started to flicker "No, No, No" she said as the lights shut off

"Well… that went well"

"Shut up Castle"

"Jeez, are you always this cranky in the morning?"

"Yes, I am always like this when I don't have my coffee Castle" she said sarcastically

"Well, I hope you always have your coffee then, because I do not like this Kate"

She sighs annoyed at him. They both stand in silence for a little both looking for a way out. Castle looks at the ceiling and cocks his head.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the little hole in the ceiling

"It's a way out!" she exclaimed happily "But how are we going to get up there?" she asked out load.

"You can climb on my back?"

"Yah that's a good idea, should I come from the back?"

"Yeah, that would be easier" he said turning around.

She grabs his that is cuffed and the one he offers her and counts to three then, jumps up on his shoulders. He starts to wobble "Castle, Stand still" she said in frustration

"I'm sorry, do you want to be the one car…"

It all happened so fast, she was falling back down onto the mattress with him following her. They landed on the mattress with her on the bottom and him on is forearms, trying not to crush her. He looks down at her realized how beautiful she really is, with a strand of her hair in her face. He looks in to her eyes and he brings his hand up to her face and moves the piece of hair away. He puts his hand back down by her hip. He begins to lean in…

* * *

**ANdddddd... Thats all for now... Don't be mad **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ok, sooooo this isn't my best chapter... i think its the worst... And thank you to everyone who reviewed... I really take those reveiws to heart. _**

* * *

_He looks in to her eyes and he brings his hand up to her face and moves the piece of hair away. He puts his hand back down by her hip. He begins to lean in…_

She doesn't remember closing her eyes, but she closed them, waiting for his lips to touch hers, but they never did. In fact she felt his weight move off of her. She opens her eyes and sees him lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. She turns to look at him, lying on her right side.

_This is awkward, it shouldn't be awkward. He was almost about to kiss me, its no big deal!_

"Can I ask you something Castle?" Kate asked breaking the silence.

"Sure" he turned his head to the left so that he could look at her

"Why didn't you kiss me?" she bit her lip

"Did you want me too?" he asked looking her in the eye

_Yes! _

She stayed silent though not giving him any signs that she wanted him too as she was looking down at the handcuffs that were on there left hands.

"See, you didn't. If I would have kissed you, you would have regretted it and it would be more awkward at work then it is here" he said moving his gaze back at the ceiling.

They lay there in silence, Kate just staring at Castle as he gazed up at the ceiling. Castle felt her gaze and understood why she calls it creepy.

"You're right it is creepy" he said still staring up at the ceiling

"What's creepy?"

"The staring, it's creepy"

"Now that you know how I feel, well you stop staring at me?"

"Nope" he said way to fast

Again both of them are silent, not knowing what to say. Kate wonders what he is thinking about, if he was thinking of the almost kiss. She sure as hell was. She wished that he would of kissed her, but she knows that would be wrong, because she is still lying to him about when she got shot. She wants to tell him, she really does, but she is worried he would never talk to her again. She sure as hell doesn't want that, but he deserves to know. She looks at him, and makes up her mind. He is going to know today! They have nothing better to do, so why not tell him now. He can scream and yell all he wants. She takes a deep breath.

"Castle?" she asks nervously

"Yah?" he replied still looking at the ceiling

"Can I…uh… talk to you about something?"

"Yes?" his head turns to look at her, and he sees her nervous face and wonders what's wrong "What's up?"

_It's now or never _

"I… You know… How do I put this?" She said gesturing to him to sit up with her

"I don't know? Just tell me… You're starting to worry me with your stuttering" he said sitting up with her

"I'm just going to say it" she looked him in the eye and he nodded his head "I remember… everything…" she looked down at the mattress

"You remember? That's great!"

"Wait what?" she said shocked

"What were we doing before we got here?" he said totally not understanding what she was saying

"No… Castle not that…"

He looked so confused. He thought over what she said again in his head. When it finally registered what she had meant he looked everywhere but her.

"Castle?"

"So you're telling me that you lied straight to my face?"

She sighed and looked down nodding her head

"Why?"

"I…Its hard to explain Castle"

"What else do we have to do _Beckett_"

_That hurt. He normally calls me Kate. _

"I… Wasn't ready for a relationship with you"

"So, instead of telling me this, you lie straight to my face, making me think I had a chance to be with you one day?"

"Castle…" she said looking down at her lap ashamed of what she had done.

"Tell me why you did it please?" he said bitterly, not really wanting to talk to her at all

"I was scared" she looked him in the eye and when he was about to open his mouth, she put her hand up to stop him "Let me talk please?" at his nod she continued "I was scared that if we started the relationship after that day, that one day we would fall apart. I can't lose you Rick. I just can't, and I was and still am a damaged person. I have baggage" she was holding back the tears "And I know it was wrong of me to not tell you that I remembered, but I needed space. I just heard the one person that I care for most in the world besides my dad tell me that he loved me"

"Oh Kate…" he said as her leaned over and wiped away a tear that ran down her check

"I was scared that once you found out the real me that you would leave me for someone else"

"Real you?"

"Yeah, the messed up, damaged, self-centered person I am"

"You're none of those things Kate"

"Yes I am. I am damaged with everything that has happened with my mothers' case, with being shot, I am messed up because I lied to you, and I don't know why I am self centered but that's what Josh said one day. I don't deserver you Castle and you deserver better than me"

"Don't think so low of yourself Kate, yes you lied and hurts hearing that you did, it well take some time before I am able to forgive you and trust you again, but I would never just leave you"

"Why are you so nice? Why can't you yell and scream at me like normally people would?" she said putting her hands in her head. It felt weird because Castle hand was right by her head to.

"We have talked about this before Kate… I am not a normal person"

He got a chuckle out of her

"You got that right" she said lifting her head, with a little smile on her face

"Watch it!" he pointed his finger at her and they both laughed as she tried to take his finger into her mouth, but he was fast enough to not let her grab it

"I'm sorry Castle" she said a few moments later

"I know you are" he said taking the hand that is cuffed in his cuffed hand and bringing them into that lying down position. "I know you are"

* * *

_Thing 3:"Aw look how cute they are" _

_Thing 2 "I don't think we should watch anymore" _

_Thing 3:"Why not?" _

_Thing 1:"Because what if they start…" _

_Thing 3: "Castle wouldn't do that with her here _

_Thing 2, 1 "How would you know that?" _

_Thing 3: "I just know"_

* * *

**_Ok so i realized i added the thing(s) to the story so im going to tell you who said what in the first chapter here. _**

_Thing 2:"Guys!" _

_ Thing 1, 3:__"What?" "Huh?" Came the two responses_

_ Thing 2:__"She's looking for the light switch"_

_ Thing 1:__"Well we could have figured that one out… She's a Detective"_

_ Thing 3:__"Just cut the power"_

_ Thing 2:__"Ok, ok" the person moved over and cut the wires to the room _

**_Sorry, i just added that! and please review! i have the other chapter ready... all i need to do is type _**


	3. Chapter 3

He lays there, with his left hand attached to hers. His arm bent at the elbow, while hers was draped across the top of his head, with her head resting on his right shoulder.

"This position seems to give me déjà vu" Castle said breaking the silence.

"I was thinking the same thing" she said chuckling at him.

A few more minutes of silence go by, both of them to comfy to do anything.

"Castle?" Kate said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You asked me earlier if I wanted you to kiss me?" she said moving her head a little so that she can look at him.

"Yes, I do remember that" he said looking down at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I never gave you an answer"

He stays silent not sure what to say.

"My answer would have been yes, I did want you to kiss me"

He looks down at her, not sure he heard her right. "What?"

"Yeah, I would have wanted you to kiss me"

The two of them go silent, no one talking. As Castle just staring up at the ceiling as she staring at him, reading his reaction to what she just said. Getting an idea he looks over at her, and repeats what she said before.

"Up on 3"

"What Castle…"

"1…"

"Why are…"

"2…"

"Counting…"

"3…"

Unlike him, she was able to stand up as he stood, pushing up with her legs, standing in the middle of the mattress with him. He takes her hand and drags her with him at the end of the bed.

"Castle what are you doing" she said willing going where he asks her to go.

"We are going to reenact"

"Reenact?"

"Yes, reenact"

"Reenact what?"

"You will see" he said releasing her hand. Giving her a frown he says. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for…" she started to say but stops when she is shoved down back on the mattress with her on the bottom and him resting on his forearms. "Castle? What was that for?" she said with a little anger in her voice.

She notices the change in him, right after she said that. She softens realizing what's about to happen. He is staring into her eyes. Then he takes a strand of her hair, and places it in her face. She huffs out a laugh; at how childish he is, as he moves the hair away from her face. After he moves the hair from her face, he sets his hand on her hip. He begins to lean in again, but he stops looking down at her.

"Are you sure Kate?" he asks softly, as she nods her head looking straight into his eyes.

_Thing 3:"Oh will he just kiss her" _

_Thing 2: "I don't want to watch" _

_Thing 3: "Why not?" _

_Thing 1: "Because we are invading their privacy"_

_Thing 3: "Since when do you care about their privacy?" _

_Thing 2: "Yeah, you're the one who planned this" _

_Thing 1: "You guys both agreed that they" pointing at Kate and Castle "Need this little push"_

He looks down into her eyes, and smiles at her.

"Castle…" She said staring at him. "I want this; I want you to kiss me… Ple…"

She is stopped with his lips softly pressing down on hers. She looks up at him as he leans back a little.

"You talk too much" he said joking as he moves back in and presses his lips to hers. She chuckles at him, and kisses him back. After a minute or two he pulls back, looking down at her with a smile.

She looks up at him with the same smile on her face. That soon was replaced with a sad smile.

"Kate?" He looked down at her, and realized that she was avoiding eye contact with him. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" she lightly placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed them, silently telling him to get off of her. "How could you forgive me for what I did?"

"We…"

"I mean you deserve so much better than me, someone who doesn't lie to you, someone who…" she was stopped again by his lips giving her a peck on the lips.

"What did I say earlier?"

"That I talk too much?" she said, chuckling to herself as she runs her hand though her hair nervously.

"The reason I can forgive you for what you did, was because you're here telling me that you want to kiss, because to be honest, if I would of found out any other way I would have wondered what you wanted from me, if you were just stinging me alone or not, but you explained yourself. So I forgive you, but it will take me a while to trust again" he said looking her in the eye.

"Ok how about we make a deal?"

"A deal?"

"No more secrets, not more lying to each other?" she said looking at him in the eyes, noticing that his pupils grew and shrank, looking at him questionably, realizing that its taking him awhile to answer. "Castle?"

"I…I can't" he said not able to look at her.

"Why not?"

"Because… I…Have a secret that I need to keep"

"What is it?"

"Kate…" he said looking back at her, his eyes pleading for her to drop it, but she won't.

"Castle… What is it? I'm big girl I can take it"

"I can't" he said shaking his head, again looking away.

"Castle, please?" she said in a soft voice.

"I have been investigating your mother murder even though I told you not to" he all but blurts out.

"What?" she says in shock.

_Thing 3 slaps her forehead: "Great there went the progress we made"_

_Thing 1: "Maybe she won't be mad" _

_Thing 2: "Man look at her face." _

_Thing 1: "Oh…" _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright im just as shocked as you guys. 2 chapters in 2 days! WOW! **_

* * *

"I… uh… Was looking into your mother case eve…"

"I know I heard what you said" she said in a strict tone. "How could you? How could you keep something like this from me?" she said slapping his chest, with her un-cuffed hand.

"Trust me it wasn't as easy as it sounds." He says as he takes her hands in his on top of his chest.

"Why?" she said looking at their joined hands. "Why would you keep this from me? Why would you stop me and continue on your own? I thought we were in this together?"

"It's complicated Kate"

"Then uncomplicated it for me" she said still not meeting his eyes.

He sighs, and looks up at the ceiling, he shallows hard. "Montgomery, He… He sent a package…" He feels her squeeze his hands, and he looks down at her. "He sent a package, to a guy before he died. It contained information that kept the guys who killed your mother, from coming after you."

"But I…" she said sliding one of her hands away from and placed it on top of her scar.

"I know… He got it after you were shot."

"And you know this how?"

"I got a call, about a week or so after the…" he shallows hard. "After the shooting, telling me that I have to back you off, or they will kill you"

"So you decide that it was a good idea to investigate on your own?" her voice getting a little irritated.

"I…"

"Because you do realize that of that they ever find out that you were still investigating they wouldn't have hesitated in killing you"

"I never really thought about that, because my main goal was keeping you save"

She huffs and tries to move away from him, but he held her tighter. "Castle, let me go"

"Kate…I'm sorry"

"You made a deal for my life, and treated me like a child by keeping it from me, it was one thing making me back off, but you kept investigating. You could have been killed Castle"

"Kate…"

"You have a daughter Castle and you have your mother you have to think of… But you… you" she chokes on a sob, as he takes her into his arms, giving her a big hug. Her head rested on his shoulder as she tries to hug him back, but can't because of the cuffs.

"What are you really mad about Kate? The fact that I kept this from you or that I didn't think of my safety while doing it?" he whispers in her ear.

"Both!" she said pulling away from him, wiping her eyes with her un-cuffed hand. "You lied to me about the one thing that is the most important thing to me. It's the reason I became and cop and you know that. Then you tell me to back off, and I did because you don't sugar coat anything when it comes to this case." She said looking him in the eyes. "And then you still investigate it without me, putting yourself in harm's way." She shook her head. "Don't ever do that again"

"I won't"

"Good" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder again. "And Castle?" tilting her head, so that she can look at him.

"Yeah?"

"You're little investigation, is done"

"But Kate…"

"No Castle, It done, because I don't think I'll be able to get over it they would kill you, or Alexis, or Martha"

"But…"

"No buts. It's over ok? I can handle myself when it comes time to investigate the case again" She pulls back cups his check, with her hand. "Promise me that you will stop?"

"Ok" he smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers on his check. "I promise to back of the investigation"

"No more secret?" she asked leaning in to kiss him.

"No more secrets" he repeated as her lips found his.

_Thing 3: "Thank god" _

_Thing 1: "What were you worried?" moving closer to thing 3. _

_Thing 3: "Weren't you?" _

_Thing 1: "No" _

_Thing 2: "You do realize that if they wouldn't have talked it out, this whole thing would have been a waste of time?" _

_Thing 3: "Yeah" _

_Thing 2: "And if this whole thing was a waste of time, we would be in big trouble from Kate" _

_Thing 1: "I'm not scared of her"_

_Thing 3: "You should be"_

_Thing 2: "Imagine with us three" point at the two cuffed together. "Did this to you and Lanie, How would you feel?" _

_Thing 1: "Well… no… but that's different" _

_Thing 3: "How would that be different?" _

_Thing 1: "I don't know it just would be" _

_Thing 2: "You make no sense bro" _

_Thing 1: "Yeah, well. Don't hand cuff me to Lanie and you would have to find out how mad I would be" _

_Thing 3: "Would it really be that bad?" _

_Thing 1: "No but I don't like to be forced to do something" _

_Thing 2: "Shhhhh, their talking again" _

"So what now?" Castle asks, as he rests his forehead on hers.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we?" he said looking into her eyes. "Friends with benefits? Just friends? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Like what are we?"

"What do you want to be Castle" she said smirking. "Because I know what I want"

"Which is?"

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" she said smiling.

He glares at her. Weighing his options he says, "I want this Kate, I want a relationship with you." He looks away from her. "But I also want you to be happy."

"Hey" she said softly. "I want this to, and I am happy with you"

"Really?" he said, his head wiping around to look at her.

She chuckled to him, "Yes, really."

* * *

_**Hoped you guys liked it! Rate and Comment! and if you want to see anything in this story let mes knows!**_


End file.
